


Lets Call Her Cassie

by anahrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, COMPLETE!!, Death for Meg, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anahrose/pseuds/anahrose
Summary: Chapter nine is under construction.  It was finally pointed out to me that it was a jumbled mess of word salad rather than a complete chapter.  Hopefully I"ll be able to re-post it by Aug 1.
Relationships: Castiel/Arthur Ketch, Castiel/Dean, Castiel/Meg (suggested), Dean/Lisa Braeden, Destiel, Sam/Jess
Kudos: 9





	1. What's Wrong With Cas

Dean and Sam had bought a Large house just outside Topeka. They hadn’t wanted to live in Lawrence, or try to raise their families in the bunker. Dean had really made a go of it with Lisa and Ben for the third time. This time things were going well. Bobby stayed in touch via skype, and Sam. Sam was joyous. He had Jess and then one blustery morning in October there was a knock at the front door. It had been six months since they’d seen Castiel, but they heard snippet’s once in a while.  
The knock troubled the brother’s but Jess opened the door. A high, yet gentle Scottish lilt filled the foyer and Sam stood rushing to the door. It was Rowena and she had Meg in a wheelchair looking down.  
“Rowena,” Sam asked as he stepped out to get them into the family room where the comfy furniture was. Then he parked the chair near the fire then went to get their guests water and wine. “Rowena who is your blonde friend?” Sam asked setting up a tv tray next to the girl in the chair who coughed a deep wet cough.  
“It’s Meg Masters she managed to summon me to see if I could help her find you two lugs or Castiel. Told her no one has seen Cas in months, that he packed up and went out to study bees, that one.”  
She walked over to Meg and pulled up an ottoman. “She’s just about seven months’ pregnant and she has some medical issues that I could not spell away. Cas is her only chance of survival. Now I have a plane to catch to go overseas to gather supplies.”  
Sam had just stopped frozen looking at Meg, “Meg? A baby? Is it Cas’s?”  
Meg nodded still afraid to look up, more afraid to see Dean’s eyes then Sam’s but Sam’s shock and questions had her coughing hard until her lips turned purple which Jess responded to faster than anyone and went to the closet to pull out a clean nose canula and hooked it to the big canister of oxygen in the closet, from when Charlie’s wife Glinda had visited. She just kept it on hand. She knew this ins and outs of pulmonology and had quickly settled into being the nurse at a pulmonology office. She coaxed Meg to take slow deep breaths until her lips were bright again and there was a flush in her cheeks. She checked her nails they were still bluish grey but were slowly pinking up, “Let’s get you on my favorite couch.”  
Meg nodded, “Thank you. I’m sorry I busted into your happy little life here.” She tried to be her snark queen self but failed and started coughing again.  
“No apologies now Meg. Let me get some sheets and a blanket Cas left when he vanished.” Meg nodded as the tall blonde bustled off down a hall and came back with sun yellow sheets and two pillows. Jess made up the couch and had Sam help Meg onto it and help her get her comfortable.  
Meg started to cough again, took a drink, then looked at Sam, she had tears in her eyes and Dean was being too quiet. “Dean?” HE was coming down the stairs, “I’m gonna kill him he’s brainless, bass-ackwards. This is too much.”  
“Dean? I didn’t tell him. HE DOESN’T Know.” She tried to tell him and she doubted that the bighearted Angel would even answer him. Jess tried to quiet her down as they heard the growing scream of Baby starting in the two-car garage. Lisa ran to the window watching him go. Fifteen-year-old Ben would still be expecting Dean to pick him up and Lisa white knuckled the cushion in the window seat, “Damnit. I haven’t ever seen him this mad.”  
Sam and Jess smiled as Rowena had bustled out and back into her Uber and vanished on down the road back into Topeka. Jess had gotten a fresh composition book and sat on the floor taking with Meg. She had been Cas’s on again, off again girlfriend but when he flew the coop six months ago, he’d paid off car’s, houses, and let Jess and Lisa redecorate. She looked into Meg’s eyes and pushed errant curl’s out of her eyes, “Do you have an obstetrician? I’m gonna take you to see the doctor I work for for that cough, he specializes in the lungs.” Meg nodded, “Thank you Jess.”  
Jess hugged her tightly, “I’m making meatloaf for dinner. Lots of Veggies, and real buttery mashed potatoes. I have some vitamins for you to take until you see the OB/GYN. There left from when Sam and I lost, lost our first baby.” That compelled Meg to hug Jess in return before her and Lisa went to start dinner. 

<><><> Castiel <><><>

Cas had donned the beekeeper outfit and was working with the new boxes they were trying to see if the bees really did prefer them. His brother Balthazar was heckling him from a safe distance as Cas collected the honey one tab at a time. He missed Dean, but the man didn’t know he existed in the way Cas’s mind wanted to have him and he and Balthazar had had many deep talks about it and about the clean break he’d given Meg. He’d felt bad leading her on when his heart and mind only want Dean.  
Balthazar was not interested in nature the way Cas was, he’d been blessed with looking out for the humans with all his love and hope. He hopped off the fence to help Cas out of his bee safety garb and helped him, carry in twelve jars of honey to put on the table to be tested and if right enough to sell, “Hey Jack I think we should plant some berry bushes for some berry honey.”  
Balthazar tried to get him out as soon as possible, but Baby’s roar and the tires on the gravel road flying caused him to stop, “Cas?? Why would Dean be out here I thought it was a clean break from your past?”  
The creak of Baby’s door opening then slamming shut then the sound of heavy crunching and pebbles flying until he reached the grass, “CASTIEL!?!” Dean bellowed. The crunching gave way to Thump, thump, thump. HE was on the cement walkway. Cas looked at Balthazar and the man stepped back as Cas stepped outside, “Yes Dean? Please don’t yell here the bees are sen...”  
“Fuck the Bee’s and Fuck you, you irresponsible cuntcake.” He walked the determined walk of a man intent on murder and Balthazar heard and felt it, popping out the door to come between them.  
Dean’s face was dark and full of anger and Cas’s brows were nit in cluelessness.  
“Dean?”  
“Castiel...”  
“Dean what are you on about?  
“A seven-month issue just popped up on mine and Sam’s doorstep an hour ago.”  
“I’ve been gone and with Arthur for six months. I left no problems behind, except a bee quilt I’d made for Meg t could never track her down to tell Jess or Sam to mail it to her.”  
“Lie’s Cas,” Dean raged again, “Meg is passed out on one of the family room couches back at My house.”  
“Dean.... whatever is going on is not my fault!”  
“The hell it’s not! IT takes a cock and a twat to make a baby and Meg is fat, sick, and hurting!”  
“Not my fault I’ve been with Arthur for 8 months after a drunk talk between me and you.Meg understood that and gave me the benefit of the doubt and fled.”  
“CAS! What the fuck?!!?” Dean hollered again as Balthazar stepped between them again.  
Dean’s amazing green eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. Cas ad always been honest but throw a baby at Dean and he was going down.  
Balthazar led them to the Impala where they could talk further from Cas’s bees as they were getting angrier by the second. “Cas has been with Arthur almost 9 months. You broke his heart seven months ago. He went sex crazy probably didn’t use a condom and had pity sex with Meg. I’m sorry she landed on your couch, Dean.”  
Cas jut quietly got in the passenger seat of the Impala, the door creaking then slamming “Balthazar I'll let you know. Now to get an ok from Arthur to be late for dinner.” Balthazar squeezed his shoulder. As Dean opened his own door and got in Arthur should be at their fabulous glass, steel, and cooper corner apartment. The phone rang six times before the answering machine picked up. “Arthur this is Castiel, honey, are you there?”  
Dean was looking uncomfortable, but he sat quietly. Letting his so best friend make a call home.  
“Arthur, Balthazar just got back into town today and is taking me out. I promise I’ll send a picture. Love you, bye.” Cas ended the call and looked at Dean then out the front window. “Please don’t yell at anymore Dean”  
“I won’t. Are things okay with you and the creep?”  
“He’s just over protective. He worries. I got Jess and Lisa more honey and a jar of Meg’s favorite.” Cas was wringing his hands in worry as they pulled into the garage that was set aside for Baby.  
“Come on Cas, let’s go see Mg and the girls. Between the three of them, they got Meg settled in her chair and they were sitting at the table, Ben was there to and glaring daggers at Dean who was sheepish enough to look down with a silent, “Fuck.” Jess got up and hugged Cas who was watching her with a frown. “Oh Jess. I’m terribly sorry. I didn’t know.” Cas put a caring hand over her flattening belly. “Don’t worry about it, how about you come sit here between Meg and I?” 

<><><>Arthur’s Point of View<><><>

Arthur Stared at the blinking light on the answering machine for a long moment. He pushed play and for the first time since he’d finally gotten full control over his handsome toy he was happy. The distance he had put between the Winchester man and Cas would make him happier.  
You see, Arthur, had a narcissistic personality. He had to control everything in his life. He met Castiel at a farmer’s market where Cas and Jack were selling their Honey. Arthur was happy, Castiel loved his meager job and his bees. The only insecurities Cas had really involved Dean Winchester the over cocky self-absorbed dick measuring asshole who was shacked up with the Lady he’d been romancing off and on over the years. But Cas did not realize that Dean carried a torch for Cas and that pissed Arthur off he couldn’t have him so six months ago Arthur dug his claws in and coerced Cas into leaving during the day while everyone was at work 0or in school.  
Arthur didn’t even realize he’d broken his wine glass and left the broken, bloody shards of what he’d done and went into their bathroom and washed and bandaged his palm. He took the new silk rope and started tying links to the corners of the bedframe. Cas was gonna get it. He knew the man knew that he was under no circumstances, to go to the Winchester house. And now he’s supposedly out with his brother. HE pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Balthazar, “Where’s my little whore Balthazar?”  
“Like I’d tell you where Cassie is. I picked him up at your place then took him to work and watched him work with his Bees. He gave me a jar from the new hives then we headed into Topeka to eat at Cheddars. We had onion rings, homemade chicken tenders and more onion rings, he had tea like you ask, no alcohol for my baby brother. You know someone is gonna come a long and take him from you.”  
“Over my dead body. He’s mine and he belongs to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a rough chapter to wrjte but it's here now, Trigger Warnings are at the end of the chapter PLEASE read them.
> 
> I enjoy writing and I rp a lot of SPN and my rp partner and I talked a lot and I've been struggling right now. So I'm hoping writing is truly cathartic.

Jess adored Cas, and when he touched her belly, she covered his hand with hers. “Oh Jess, I wish I could help,” Cas had whispered. Jess had just patted his hand. “I promise Cas it’s okay, but you and Meg need to talk. You’re gonna be a dad in two months' time.” 

“Meg really is pregnant? “His voice raised an octave, “I am in no place to have a baby Jess. Arthur knows I want children and he does not. I’d be in so much trouble Jess. Please will you and Sam take the baby?” 

“I’m sorry Cass but Dean and Meg have already talked, the little girl is going to Dean.” His heart broke for good and bad reasons. 

“It’s a girl? She’ll be safe with Dean.” 

“I have to go. Thank you for dinner.” Cass hugged her and headed out the front door to where Balthazar sat waiting for him. 

“Cass do you really want to go back to Arthur?” Balthazar sat and watched his kid brother, “I mean if you want you can stay with me.” Cas had started to shake. 

“Just take me home. Now. Please!” His voice kept rising as he grew more and more agitated. 

“Easy Castiel. We’re taking you home. “Balthazar pulled onto the road and headed back into Topeka where the apartment was. Balthazar pulled up to the curb. “Call me anytime Castiel. I'll always come for you.” 

Castiel nodded and got out Balthazar’s car, his doors didn’t squeak or whine when opening and shutting and, in that moment, he missed Dean terribly. He climbed out of the car and got his key’s out, a jar of Honey in his hand. A nice clover that Arthur liked. The smug brit that he was. Cas loved Arthur Ketch with his whole heart. So, he didn’t understand why his mind wanted Dean to wander into his thoughts, maybe because Dean was his first love. He went up and let himself into the building lobby, got the mail, shocked that it hadn’t been gotten by Arthur. He slid into the elevator to the 8th floor. As he was sliding the key into the door it was wrenched open, and out of his grasp. 

“Arthur darling. You are home.” 

Ketch grabbed him by the arm and twisted as he yanked him inside. “Castiel, Darling.” He shoved him into their dining room table. “I’ve told you I don’t like your brother driving you to work or home.” Cas was still trying to catch his breath. He did know better but he had missed Balthazar. He tried to tell Ketch that but ended up with his arms twisted up behind him and cuffed. That was when he realized Arthur was still in his police uniform. Work loved him and now he felt bad that he’d had to take off time from work to make sure Castiel had gotten home safe and sound. 

Ketch roughed up Cas’s hair. “We’re gonna do this, because I want to. Do you understand?” 

Castiel was struggling as he tried to talk, “No Arthur not like this! Please not like this.” Castiel was begging as Arthur Ketch yanked Cas’s trench coat up and over his head rendering him blind. 

“You know this is what you get when you lie to me. When you fib so hard to hide that your sniffing around Dean again. The man does not want you Cas. You little bitch. Not even as a one-night drunken blur of a memory. No one will ever have you like I have you. I am sorry.” Cas was starting to freak out in the black he could see under the trench coat and he felt Arthur unlatch his belt, Cas’s fear lodged in his throat. His hands in the middle of his back had begun to sweat and then he felt the soft cotton of his brief’s come down, “Ketch, No!” 

“What did you just call me?” Ketch slapped his bare ass hard twice and Cas stiffened. 

“I said Ketch, I'm sorry Arthur.” Cas was sobbing and his arms and ass hurt the handcuffs were starting to warm as Arthur slid his left hand up the middle of his back over the button down, he always wore. He yanked Cas’s, forever, backwards tie around and pulled it tight against his throat, “Maybe this time you will learn.” 

Cas slowly quit fighting and just lay there sobbing as Arthur ravaged him. HE deserved this, he’d gone against Arthur’s rules and Arthur's rules were law in this apartment and Cas had been chomping at the bit to be free. He sobbed between gasps of breath until he passed out. 

When Cas came to, he was in his room, on his bed in clean jammies and his wounds tended to. So, Arthur had fixed his wounds. HE was always good about that. Cas’s shoulder sends an agonizing pain through his body and he cried out in anguish. Slowly his body was waking up and all the pain awoke the fight in his mind. 

Cas reached out for his phone with the other arm and called Balthazar who didn’t answer. And he rushed out of the bedroom as fast as he could. Arthur was asleep in his bed and he grabbed his trench coat. He grabbed his car keys and didn’t look behind as he ran down the stairs and out into the carpark climbing as quickly as the pain would allow. He couldn’t go to the cops. Ketch was the cops and that made him want to vomit. Jess was busy at work, probably. HE worked hard not to think of Dean. He’d learn this lesson this time. Go back to Arthur... Be happy. But not yet. 

Cas flew out of the carpark and wound his way towards The Winchesters house. He was out on the freeway heading that way when he started to doze off from the pain killer and he hit a semi doing 75MPH. The SUV crunched up and when the semi was able to shake the mess he pulled over and ran back to the car, “Oh Jesus, Oh Jesus what did I do.” He called 911 and reported the accident Cas was silent inside the mess. 

<><><> Dean <><><>

Dean was in at eight am and the Impala was parked on a side street when the alarms started going off, calling the trucks and Ambulance. Dean and Kelly ran for Squad 18 and he waved at Charlie climbing into Ambulance 120. They were rolling and out in a moment's breaths. Over the headset Dean listened in it was a SUV vs. tractor trailer. They got there in only a few minutes. Dean and Kelly and the rest of the crew piled out of the squad and stared for a minute, “we need the jaws first there is someone in all that metal.” 

It had started raining as they had started cutting away the car. “Hello in there its Topeka Fire and Rescue can you call out!” They all waited a minute to wait and see, but there was no answer. Keep cutting!!” Kelly yelled and hey started in “I can see a coat!” 

“Can't tell if it’s a him or her but they are coming too.“ Dean slid into the wreck getting closer to the splattered oat wait he knew that coat. “Cas?” He called nearer to the person’s ear. His gut wrenched he had to pull it together and get their accident victim out. He was shifting around wreckage, “You need to take deep breath.” 

Dan had helped him free and DE wedge him from the dash board. He had helped pull him out. Got him settled on a backboard and pass him off to the paramedics. Hey got him to come around long enough for him scream in pain and fear. He knew that scream and Dean’s blood ran cold. HE walked up to the stretcher and he could see Cas’s blue eyes. 

There was something wrong with Cas beyond the trauma and traumatic of having to be cut out of your car. Cas was fighting the paramedics who strapped him up good so he couldn’t flail. Charlie smiled at him, “Cas I’m gonna give you something for the pain hold on I just have to call it in.” Dean pulled his gloves off and did the only thing he could do and he touched Cas’s hand and Cas started to try and flail again, “No! NO! I said NO damnit!” Charlie turned to look at Dean now that his IV was started and she pushed the pain meds. “Dean, are you getting the feeling I am? About something being definitely wrong. More than the wreck?” 

“I’m thinking PTSD. He was fine nine months ago. He was still fine seven months ago.” 

“Nine months... seven months... Dean I need to know what’s going on.” 

“Let me call Jess and see if she’s in the ER tonight.” HE fumbled and pulled out his cell phone dialing Jess, who answered on the first ring. 

“Nurse Moore speaking.” 

“Hey, Jess. It’s Dean. Charlie and I are coming in hot with Castiel. you guys are gonna need Haldol and a lot of it... and Jess he’s in those cloud jammies you got him for his birthday. I got a really bad feeling, don’t call Arthur Ketch.” 

“Okay. Doc’s listening, she said to push morphine.” 

Cas was still somewhat coherent and clung to Dean’s hand not holding the cell phone. “Hey it’s okay buddy. The Squad is right behind us. We’re safe and no one is faulting you. I know I used to be your best friend. I’ve alerted Jess to get Dr. Collins ready to talk to you. We’re checking you in under a false name. Your phone is junk I accidentally stepped on it when I crawled in to help you. “ 

“He’s out again.” Charlie said. There were tears in her eyes, “You really thing Ketch hurt him? He’s one of us Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a non consensual rape scene. Apologies beforehand and after.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean just stared at his adopted kid sister. He swallowed once, twice, thrice. “Charlie he is one of us, but abusing Cas to the point he fled for his life. Ketch knows how to jam him up real tight. He’d never get loose.”

They got to the hospital ambulance entrance and they unloaded Cas. They decided on calling him Jimmy Novack and they pushed him through the electric doors. Jess rushed to them to help get him hooked up in the trauma bay as Dean went to call Lisa and Meg back at home.

Lisa rushed into the house. “Meg? Are you up?” She cried out, Ben was right behind her clutching a pharmacy bag in his hands. “I’m going back to bed, thanks mom.” Lisa rushed him off. “Ben’s got Strep throat you need to call your Obstetrician and do what he says to do.”Lisa felt her head then the phone started ringing and she reached over to get it. “Hello?” she said.

“Hey Lisa is Meg there with you can you put me on speaker I’m about to break HIPPA.”

“Yeah hold on,” She put the phone on speaker and roused Meg. “What’s up Dean.”

“I want you and Meg to get dressed and head in to Topeka General. Cas is here and its bad.”

That woke Meg up, “Dean what’s going on...on with Clarence?”

Dean broke it all down. Both women cried. “I’ll get Meg there but I’ll have to come back here Ben’s really sick”

“That’s fine Lisa, someone needs to be here. They’re gonna take him up to surgery as soon as they get him stable. Get Meg to surgery waiting. I love you.”

Dean hung up and looked to Dr. Collins, the old man frowned, “That man will be going into the lockdown wards once he clears medical.” A tear slid down Dean’s cheek. “Oh Cas.”

The Captain for Squad came in to direct Dean and Charlie back out to the ambulance and squad truck.

“Do I need to take you two off service?” Dean and Charlie both nodded and Charlie’s voice broke. “Yes please. if it’s bad enough we may both need furlough. I understand, obviously the Vic was family. Call if either of you need anything, you’re like my kids,” he hugged them then he distracted Dean as Charlie got back into the ambulance and headed out.

Captain Dan looked down on Dean, the Cap was as tall as taller than Sam if that was possible. Dean looked up at Dan and cleared his throat, “Sir, I don’t know about Charlie; but I need to take a family emergency, until furlough will kick in.”

Cap nodded, “Thank you. Can you tell Charlie to please bring me a set of sweats and my sneakers.”

The Captain nodded and he wandered out into the fray of an already bad day. HE turned over his engine and shifted into gear, waved a final wave toward Dean and pulled out heading back to the house.

<><><> The Ladies <><><>

Lisa went back into Meg’s makeshift room, found a skirt and matching tanktop. “This will be perfect.” She got in Meg’s sock drawer and found a pair of wooley yellow socks that matched the yellow in the dress.

Ben was waiting with Meg quietly. Unsure of how to help his mom except when it was time to get her in the van. He was a good strong boy and he loved his stepdad and his family very much. Being surrounded by his Uncle Moose as he’d told Ben to call him and of course Jessica who would soon be his Aunt. She complimented Sam as much as his own mom complimented Dean.

Lisa got down stairs, “Ben can you go start the Van that Dean rented and sent over?” Ben nodded and Lisa set the clothes down and helped only when Meg asked. Then she got the wheelchair and set it by the couch. “There we go Meg. Do you need me to feel your water bottle?” 

Meg sighed, “What is he going to do? I’m sure he’ll be in the hospital for a week at least..”

Lisa pat her shoulder, “Dean will get him here as soon as he can and they’ll post a watch. We will all be safer for it.”

Meg quieted, “Thank you Lisa I know this is hard.”

Lisa just nodded and shooed Ben back into the house before she backed the van out and headed for Topeka General. 

“Do you need the heat on? Any music?”

“Just get me to Clarence.”

They drove in silence once in a while Meg made a sound, the quietest most gutrenching sigh. Lisa would look into the rearview mirror and she’d just seem a tiny wafe. “Does um Clarence know that he’s going to be a father?”

“No. This baby will be the last gift I ever give.” She wiped furiously at her eyes and chin. 

Lisa took the off ramp and made a right onto the street the hospital was nestled in and drove up into the carpark, parked and helped Meg out before locking up the van and they headed down to the lobby and then to the elevators to the surgery waiting. Dean was standing there still wearing his turn out gear. 

“Lisa!” He burst into tears, hugging his wife close. Lisa clung to him in return, “It’s going to be all right Dean. Meg’s here I need to get back to Ben. I love you.”

“Love you too.” He smiled at her and rested a hand in hers a moment walking with her to the elevator. “Thanks for this too.” He patted the duffel. Drive safe.”

He walked back down to the waiting room of comfort. “Let’s get you checked in at the information desk and get you comfy after, do you need a blanket?”

Meg nodded and they went and checked in with the nurse there and signed her in as Meg Novack. Then to complete his word he got her a blanket and a couple of pillows.” 

“Do you need help or is Lisa’s cooking giving you strength?” He wasn’t trying to be smart, he was just trying to break the silence. “Will you be alright if I go get changed and cleaned up? They are grasping at at least five hours of surgery.” 

“I’ll be fine Dean. Go get cleaned up.” she waved him off. “I won’t leave until I know he’s going to make it.”

<><><> Five Hours Later <><><>

The doctor came out of surgery, his scrubs soaked in sweat and his eyes tired but when he shook Meg and Dean’s hands his grip was still strong and unwavering. “The ortho doc is fixing his legs, and his arm while the neuro team had to put screws and bars up his lumbar curve. He may or may not walk again. That’s something up to Jimmy’s body. We’ll keep him 3 days and then release him. Do you have any questions?” 

Meg frowned, “Is there nerve damage?”

“I won’t see the nerve damage right away usually at the one month check-up is when we start to see nerve damage.”

Meg nodded, “When can I see him?” Dean rested his hand on her shoulder. To encourage her.

“In about an hour. Nurse Moore can keep you updated from here. “I’ll be back in about four hours and I”ll look in on him again. Go eat, get coffee.” The Doctor shook their hands again.

Jess pulled out two brand new food ticket books, “Here you go. I bought them for you. I’m gonna go back in with Jimmy and I’ll be out in half an hour to update you.” She hugged them both then walked away going in the door for recovery.

Dean looked at Meg, “You up to eating or do you want me to bring you back something?”

“I could stand to move, I’m gonna regret not laying down when you offered, Dean are you still sweet on my unicorn?”

“I am. The whole house is for it if it means this rotten mood I’ve been in for nine months will go away. It’s killing me and driving them nuts. I love Lisa. She’s a great best friend but Cas. Cas is just hard wired into my heart and brain. I can’t believe he didn’t tell me Ketch was getting cruel. Oh low and behold I have to find Ketch and kill him…”

Meg grabbed Dean’s arms, “Dean, stop it. You love him more than I ever could; that’s why you're getting the baby. She needs to be in a safe haven and with you and Sam and Clarence she’ll be safe. “I’m dying Dean. I can’t afford to make mistakes. Both sides are going to be after her when she turns sixteen.”

“Wait, what?” Dean stopped and just stared at her, “Meg no. You can’t die! You can’t leave Clarence. But I promise We will take care of everything for her.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry This Took so Long to get Out...
> 
> Trigger Warnings is at the end of the Chapter

Let’s Call Her Cassie  
Chapter 4

<><><> Castiel <><><>

Jess made sure she got assigned as Castiel’s head nurse. She was sitting in recovery with him and his recovery team. Jess just settled into her seat with his computer waiting for him to wake up. He had two black eyes and had broken his nose. He was bandaged, cast, and set to go honestly. But he would be in the hospital for a few weeks, That made Jess smile. Sweet loving Cas. Dean would be a god in Cas’s eyes. He was foggily starting to come around and jess leaned in and checked his oxygen and blood saturation. 

“Come on Jimmy keep fighting. I need you to lay still while I put the oxygen mask on.”

Cas was starting to shakily move around. He was really drunk from the Anesthesia. He was looking at Jess, he was asking weird questions. Just trying to focus on her he started to cry then once he realized it was all over but the crying. “Jess, he, he, he was so angry. He hurt me. He hurt me bad. I fled after he locked himself in the bathroom. I didn’t wipe at my tears, hell I have no clothes. No one to turn too.” He looked down then back up to her tear-filled eyes. 

“Oh Cas you have the ranch house And all of us, I’ll pick you up some clothes and toiletries.” 

“Thank you Jess.” my head hurts really bad,” Cas passed out, code blue.” She said just above a whisper. The team was therein quick movements and they worked to save him.

The doctor took over the situation. The alarms were blaring and they didn’t look down. They did everything like a greased cog. They got a sinus rhythm and his bp was going up. The doctor cleared him then, he was going to have to have one more surgery tonight Cas had had a small stroke. They got him into a surgical suite And managed to have clear the blood needed to be drained from where the skull had been opened. To allow the brain to swell as well.

<><><>Dean and Meg<><><>

Dean had taken Meg’s hand in his as he watched her. “What can I do to make it better?”

“Dean there is nothing that can be done. I’d tell you if there is anything you could help that anyone could pull off anything. Actually there is something you can do to help me.”

Dean perked up as she opened her giant mom bag and pulled out a 

A folder from some baby megastore, “They actually have one of these here. It’s called ‘Infant-Wonderland’ Can you take me there Friday night. I have a whole list of things I have to get to even only touch base on being prepared. Lisa said that Sam’s going to his truck to get everything picked up and brought home. Lisa and Jess are gonna help too.’’

Jess rushed out to tell Dean and Meg about Cass’s small stroke, “Call Balthazar to get him. Get him here in time. To win the battle,” Dr. Mitchel caught the clot and cleared it and clamped an aneurysm that had torn and caused the hema… bruise. Dr. Collins was brought into the surgery to clamp it off.” 

Meg thanked her and went back to eating her sushi and looking at the baby catalog she came face to face with the perfect crib set. Bumblebees. It was bumblebees and flowers. She didn’t want to damn their daughter to pink ruffles or purple flowers. She looked at the paint chips that pale yellow that brought out the largeness of the apartment.

She started writing out her list of things she wanted. There was a queen-sized bed down in the basement apartment that Lisa had told her, Jess had confirmed it a moment ago as well. Meg was just happily making her lists. 

“Thank you, Jess, Dean.” Jess went back into the recovery unit. She found a smiling Castiel, “Jimmy, so glad your back up and with us.” Cas glanced and gave her a big hug. 

“I’m feeling much better,” Castiel admitted as they came apart. “We’re just waiting on transport to come and take you to your room. Cas nodded and settled back into his comfy propping on the pillows. Transport came and Jess came out to get Dean and Meg’s attention. Dean quickly rolled up beside Cas’s bed and she held his only non-broken appendage. 

Dean pushed Meg as they talked. “This is going to be great. You two are in the basement apartment outside entrance just like the attic apartment that Jess and Sam are going to move into once the wedding is over tomorrow.”

“Is Sam getting my paint and I filled a shopping cart and paid he just needs to pick it up, Meg excitedly interrupted. Jess nodded, “He got everything on your list tonight.” 

“Thank you, Jess. I owe you the world.”Meg smiled. “The apartment will be ready for Jimmy here to get well and ousted. It’s perfect it’s all perfect.” 

Cas sat up and seemed really interested. Meg started to cough and managed to get a fresh oxygen tank as they all settled into Cas's room, “Heya, Jimmy.” Meg spoke to him again, “I have an appointment downstairs in an hour. Do you want to know if you’re made a son or daughter?” 

“I would like that,” Cas said softly as he reached for her handholding it gently to his chest. “Thank you for not being afraid to ask me.” Her skin was translucent and her veins garish and bright blue against the alabaster skin. Her hair was wild and free with its curls. She was still beautiful to him. She had carried this beautiful baby for all these months.

He was making Dean a father and well Dean is making Cas a father as well. Dean flushed bright red at the thought of getting to kiss Cas. Dean had all-the-sudden made himself feel like they were into high school again, “and him being the love-sick puppy, fawning over the two-years-older Castiel.”

Sam showed up just then to pick up meg to accompany her to her appointment. She couldn’t wait to have all those dresses bought for baby’s many, many firsts. He helped her back into the wheelchair then they said they would be right back. They promised. And off they were to the ultrasound lab. 

“Sam helped her up on the table, and held her hand, “The tech moved around expertly and took measurements and looking the baby well over and she smiled when she heard the heart fluttering. “Did you want to know the sex?”

“Yes please, I want to introduce the baby to its father.” 

“That sounds wonderful, She moved the wand around once more and took a picture of their beautiful baby girl. Sam and Meg got the pictures and she was practically bursting with the joy, “Congratulations Father and Father on your tiny bundle of female joy.”

Dean was beyond elated who would have thunk that Dean Winchester would be a father, “Fema...it’s a girl? It’s a girl!”

Meg hugged Dean, “Thank you for adopting her Dean.”

“You’re welcome, Meg. I mean that. Your daughter will survive and grow into her brains and beauty.” 

“Thanks handsome You’re making my body all gooey.” 

“I do NOT swing that way thank you.” Dean flushed red again as the room had gone quiet listening to Dean and Meg. 

Cas motioned Dean closer and ran his hands through his hair a few times, mussing his hair, “I remember the first time I laid eyes on you, I was gone. “Done! Finished, Done for.” He smiled at Dean who was blushing again. 

Dean leaned forward and playfully licked Cas’s ear and brought those pouty lips to Cas’s ear, “I want to kiss you,” Dean whispered in Cas’s ear. 

Cas murmured softly against his 5 o’clock shadow, “Then kiss me, Dean.” 

Dean completed, by hooking his pointer finger of his right hand and tilted Cas’s head back. He leaned in slowly but with great purpose. Until, Dean thought he was going to lose those great, lucky mussy hair fingers and he slid his hands out of Cas’s hair as Dean let out a soft growl and nipped Cas’s lip. 

Then Dean slid his hands up Castiel’s cheeks his fingers cupping his jaw as Dean finally made a purchase once more and he seized cas’s mouth in a searing kiss, that left Cas breathless.

“Easy, Dean”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: None


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings in the end notes.

Chapter 5  
Dean moaned against Cas’s kiss, “I’m gonna hurt you, no… I… ...Christ on a cracker!” Dean fell off the edge of the hospital mattress and cursed when he bumped his ass. “Cas! I need to go, I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Come on Meg.” Meg snorted, “I’m here you gotta push.” She waved her hands, Jess returned with his meds and dolled them out, “Rest well Cas, see you in the morning.”

Meg looked over her shoulder, “Her brows raised in her early morning plight. “Uh Dean can your please slow down.” He shifted and licked his lips. “I’m … I just… I didn’t think I was hanging out a shingle. I basically gave him an open season on me. I’m pretty stupid some times.”

“No your not stupid and I know how much you love him we all do.”

“All right,” Dean smiled softly, “I really like Cas and he was sweet but that kiss...not doing that again while he’s in the hospital.”

“Yeah who was the dummy who let My Unicorn watch casa erotica?” Meg snipped as they got down to the first floor then out into the parking lot. Making for Kelly’s 67 Chevy Charger. He climbed into the back seat and let Meg have the front seat for comfort. “There you go, Meg. Are you comfortable?” He turned his head to Kelly and told him where the baby was parked.

When Kelly pulled up next to Baby, “Thanks Kelly.” Kelly went around to help Meg out of the car. Then he let up the seat adjuster for Dean to call out.

“Your welcome man.” Dean dipped his head then helped Meg get in the passenger seat. Then he moved to climb into the driver’s seat. “And we’re off to home!”

Meg chuckled as they Drove thru the rain to get to their house and acreage. “Home, home on the range. Where the deer and the antelope play…”  
He smiled her way as he turned the radio on quietly. “Some good tunes playing tonight.”   
“Yeah, I like this one.” She spoke of Barracuda by Heart. She started singing along as the miles popped by. Soon they were on the off-ramp and heading into the farmland that their house stood on. 

“Here we go, Meg.” They pulled into the driveway that led to the back of the house. And parked in the 3 car garage and he got her wheelchair and helped her into it before wheeling her into the kitchen and took her into the family room. Helping her onto the couch he was winded but in a good way. 

Dean knelt on the couch in front of her, “Meg may I is she awake?” Meg pressed her hand against her abdomen and got a sharp elbow in the bladder for her trouble, “Right here.” She brought his hand to the spot and he smiled, “She’s gonna be a soccer player.” He kissed her belly, “Hey this is your dad, your special cause your gonna have two dads and your other dad is in the hospital he got hurt pretty bad, but when I can I will bring him home and then we’re going to have you. I want to name you Cassandra Margret for your birth parents Castiel and Meg.

Meg just quietly stroked Dean’s hair as he talked to the baby and he liked the name he chose for her, “That’s a good name Dean.” 

He looked up at her like a deity granting him an audience with the queen. “Thank you, Meg. I’m glad you think so.” He smiled as he cuddled with the baby just talking to her as the night progressed. HE and Meg laughed and talked all night. Just joining each other’s company. 

Meg swallowed hard when Dean told her about his mom and how much she sacrificed to bring Him and Sam into the world. 

“I am sorry, Dean.” Meg said softly, “Azazel was a monster and a half I’m sorry that he hurt all those people and poisoned Sam.” She just continued to stroke her fingers through his hair. HE seemed so content as he continuing bonding with the little one.

<><><>Castiel<><><>

Cas sat in the dark unable to move for all the plaster and just stared out the window at the beautiful land the town harnessed. His mind going over that kiss. Surprised that he had given consent so willingly. His taste lingered on his tongue the sharp smell of his taking a shower and putting on clean clothes. Cas closed his eyes as his cell started to ring it was Arthur’s ringtone. He picked up his phone and watched it go to voice mail. Five minutes later Cas picked it back up and called voice mail:

“Cas you get back here do you hear me or it’s gonna get worse. You winey cry-baby it was just sex you know how it is, you ran away after I went to my room to sleep. I mean it Castiel you get back here. They aren’t your friends. They pretend to love you so you will do anything for them. Do you understand Castiel? They are using you, and 

if you aren’t home by the time I leave for work in the morning I’ll hunt you down.”

Cas was shaking by the time the message was over. Called for Jessica. They called in the Psychologist to maybe prescribe him something for the anxiety, the doctor order 5mg of Haldol then 1mg clonazepam 3 times a day. “Jessica can you find my contact for my brother Balthazar. She pushed the Haldol and he lay back just relaxing.

Jessica nodded and took his phone and got it ringing Balthazar woke up, “Cas? Cassie what is it.”And Jessica was rocked by the sheer emotion in the sound Cas made and he dropped the phone. JEss snatched it up and pressed it to her ear, “Balthazar this is Castiel’s nurse at Topeka General. Castiel was in a bad car wreck last night. He could really use his big brother.”

Balthazar drawled as he said, “Jessica, yes, you’re Samantha’s fiance. I did not realize you He’s registered under Jimmy Novack? So his boyfriend can’t find them. Tell Cas I’m on my way.”

“Thank you, Balthazar.” She hung up and set his phone back on the table. “HE’s on his way Cas he was heading out the door as we said our goodbyes.” I’ll stay here until he gets here.”

“Jessica, “you’ve known me all these years do you think Sam and Dean pity me? Do you guys keep me around for a good laugh? Why is Meg giving Dean the baby? I embarrass you all don’t you?” 

She reached out to touch his lips to quiet him. “Castiel, Sam loves you like a brother. Dean doesn’t pity you he is head over heels in love with you. I would never laugh at you. You are so confident especially with your beehives and the honey you bring me. It’s amazing. Dean wants to get you hives for our 100 acres. Meg gave Dean the baby because he didn’t want you to think he only stays with you for the baby. You don’t embarrass me. You are truly one of my best friends in the world I know you’re so gentle and smart that you can be naive and it makes us want to pull you back any harder than you would break for all the love.” She kissed his brow. “And from the look of that kiss with Dean, he’s met his match.”

Castiel was crying by the time she finished setting him solid. “Arthur Ketch is gonna kill me.”

Jessica excused herself to the phone by the door on her desk. She got an outside line and called her Uncle at IAB. “Unka you know my friend Castiel you met him last month at the bbq. You know Arthur ketch. Sgt. yeah Castiel is his domestic partner who fled after he was brutally sodomized. He works out of three and he’s already called the guy on his cell phone. I just had to give him Haldol to calm him down. A guard on his door would be great.”  
She hung up and went back to cas’s side and she told him she’d turned him into IAB. And that her uncle was putting IAB cops as door guards while he’s in the hospital. “He also said that he’s been putting a case together on Ketch. And with your testimony, he is going away a long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> Bullying  
> mention of rape


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings in end notes:

Let’s Call Her Cassie

Chapter 6

Balthazar had come in about 8 in the morning. He was stopped by the Cop guards and had to sign in. Before he could get in to see him he liked this Jessica she seemed to take no shit from anyone. He took a seat in a rather stiff chair and just waited on him. Jessica was just coming around to check on him before she turned his care over to Lisa for the dayside of things.

“Hey, morning Cas. What do you want for breakfast? I’ll order it for you and then Lissa is your day shift nurse so Lisa being brought up to the situation so she knows how to handle you.”

“Coffee,” he croaked, “ french toast, fruit cup, bacon, Applesauce.” He smiled at her when he was done, “Thank you, Jessica.” 

“You’re welcome, Cas.” Jessica was talking to Lisa now, introducing her to the police officers and Balthazar. “Cas Lisa is here she’ll come do your meds in a minute do you need the anti-anxiety med?”

“I think I’m okay this morning. I’ll let her know if I think I do. Thank you for staying with me this morning.” 

Jessica left and a few minutes later Lisa came buzzing in pulling out syringes of medication and pills too!” “Hey, Cas!” She was awake and chipper and talked with Cas the whole time she pushed his meds and handed him some pills. When she was finished she threw everything away. 

“Hey, Lisa.” He smiled softly “I’m feeling better today.” Balthazar came back in and sat down. “Hello, again Ms. Lisa.”

“Hello, again Cas’ brother,” Lisa said to the brothers. As she went about clicking on the computer and typing as she charted Cas’s meds. His breakfast came just then too. So Cas was eating, Lisa charted that as well. “Well Cas we need to change your bandage on your head and I gotta take the packing out of your nose as well. Is there anything I can get you?” 

Cas nodded, “I’ll be right back with that,” She smiled and disappeared out the door. Coming back after a few minutes witch a cup of water and a cup of diet coke.”

The day went by slowly Cas pretty much Cas just watched out the window. He wondered if Dean would comeback tonight or if he’d just forget about him. 

Dean had called in a balloon bouquet with a stuffed Lab puppy. A a bouquet of wildflowers. And a candygram for his sweet tooth. And the card on the bouquets said I’ll see him later tonight, That he and Sam had to get something done for the day at the house. So Balthazar kept him company they watched animal planet. They watched TNT. 

<><><>Dean, Meg,and Sam<><><>

Dean woke up in the living room floor next to Meg. “Hey, Deano.” Dean smiled at her, “Hey Meg.” Sam was in the kitchen making berry smoothies.” “MORNING, SAM.” HE shouted over the blender and sam shut it off I have your protein powder lift you up. I have my green beast. For Meg, and Jess I have berry wonder smoothies.” 

HE brought Dean and Meg their shakes then took Jess her’s as she sat in front of the x-box to decompress. He kissed her temple, “Hey sweetie tonight is the rehearsal dinner.” 

“Yup that’s why I’m going into work late but Lisa’s gonna cover for me until I get it.” She kissed his furry jaw. “I called in Cas’s rape last night to IAB and my uncle is taking the case personally. And he has two guards at his door.”

“Good to hear. You boys have a fun day. I’m gonna drink this, play some x-box, and go pass out for a bit.”

“Thanks, my love,” Sam told Jess and slipped back downstairs. 

Dean was chatting away with the baby and Meg and he couldn’t wait for Jess and him to have a baby. “Hey, Dean I took all the supplies to make this a safe and hospitable apartment with two bedrooms.” 

“Okay, dean and I are going downstairs too but up insulation and drywall. Then we’ll spackle let that dry, then paint build and attach the wall of cubicles to the walls. It was eight A.M. and the boys hopped to it.”

By lunchtime, the first coat of paint was drying. The trash was out. And they were assembling the shelving units and screwing them to the walls with a mounted TV in the middle. And all wires buried in the walls and the surround system was up and running. All the shelving was attached, the second coat of paint going up in all four rooms. The day was bright with a cool breeze. They brought the mattresses inside, the crib and changing table first, and then the master bedroom. Dean really liked the girls’ idea’s for everything. It was nearing dinnertime when they came up for air. They washed up and headed to the restaurant for the rehearsal dinner it was bbq.

Sam sat in Baby and they rode together, the girls had left to get things going and be ready for the men. 

<><><>Castiel<><><>

Castiel was eating meatloaf and mashed potatoes and peas and had two cups of chocolate pudding. He was happy and started to get frustrated, he wanted Dean. Balthazar was trying to entertain him but was failing miserably. “Castiel you have to pull yourself together, kid.”

Castiel shifted and locked gaze with his brother. “You know what you said you had a bad feeling dropping me off on the way home. I didn’t listen and all of this happened to me. I’m sorry I didn’t listen.” He started to cry again. He was trying to talk himself out of a relationship with Dean.... had Lisa been honest earlier when he’d asked and she’d told him she knew Dean was bi but had an honest feeling that whatever marriage he got into would be a marriage to another man. She had come clean about Ben being his so they came and lived in the house too. So he could bond with Ben.”

Balthazar left about 9:30 and Dean went from the rehearsal dinner to go directly to Cas do not stop do not collect $200. Jessica also went straight to the hospital for her shift as well.

Dean stepped into the room after signing in. “Hi, Cas.” HE said to the darkroom.

“Hello, Dean. I got your gifts and they were perfect, thank you.” He smiled. He turned toward him and settled in.” Dean carried in a liter of Dr. Pepper.” “How are you feeling today?” 

“Better I have the interview with Sgt. Moore tomorrow.” He smiled and let it all settle first. “With my testimony and the rape kit, Arthur is going down.” 

Dean nodded, “Good.”

Dean shifted toward Cas, “Cas I was wondering if you would like your own hives on the ranch?”

“Are you serious?!” Cas’s eyes wind wide and his demeanor shifted. 

“Jess and Lisa want to plant a garden and I just thought that if your brought hives it would help their plants too.”

“Thank you Dean, thank you.” Cas hugged him with just the one arm. “Oh, Dean that’s really awesome.”

Dean caught his chin, chucking it lightly before he brought his lips to Cas’s with such intimate kindness. It was deep just like the one the previous morning. Cas’s hand tangled in Dean’s hair. Trying to hold on for dear life. HE felt Dean ending the kiss and he made an indignant sound.

“Thank you for letting me kiss you.”

“Anytime Dean.”

<><><>Lisa, Sam, and Meg<><><>

“Hey, Meg do you want to see your apartment?” Sam called to her. They wanted to bring down her chair and then her.”

Meg called up to Sam, “Yes, I want to go down.”

“Dean will have to remember to park at the base of the hill the house was built on.” 

“Why?” Meg said as Sam hefted her chair down the stairs and then he came back up for her.

“The basement opens up to the apartment, lot’s of windows and sun.” He hefted Meg up and went quietly down the stairs and sat her in her chair. “There you go, Meg. IT’s yours and cas’s room.”

Meg fell in love with it as soon as she saw it. The yellow was sunshine yellow. And it gave the place a soft glow, She smiled, “there’s a lot more that needs to be done in the nursery.” But we can do that later; give Cas something to do.”

“That would be good, Can we go thrift buying tomorrow and or I can buy the hell out of Amazon,” I’ll just do that. Thank you.” 

Lisa smiled at her, “I’m almost done putting together your bed. So you can lay down.” 

“Thank you, Lisa.” Meg smiled and watched her new friend. 

“Oh My God! Cas is gonna love the nursery it’s all bee’s and Cas and his Bees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> None


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings at the End of the Chapter

Lets Call Her Cassie

Chapter 7

Lisa was waking the house it was five hours till the wedding. Until Jess and Sam were married to one another. Dean had taken to sleeping in the bed next to Meg in case she went into labor one and a half months to go. They had managed to find a dress to fit Meg and she would join in the procession. Jess had tucked the girls into beautiful dresses the only thing in common was that they were a powder blue. Sam was the front of the church waiting for Dean to show up and get his ass up by his brother. Dean made it. Jessica wore a beautiful lace and cinderella mixed gown. The Wedding March played and Jessica’s Uncle was giving her away because her father had died two years ago. 

“They were married infront of two hundred friends and family.” Dean was telling Cas the story he had brought him a steak platter and finger foods, a mini quiche, and of course a slice of the strawberry and chocolate cake. 

Cas was eating and listening to the rest of the story. “ I was dancing with Charlie and Jess called for Lisa and Dean needed to get Baby around to the front of the church, Meg’s water’s broke just whoosh. We got her in the car. She cried out and had an impossible time breathing. I got her here and they are making sure she’s all settled I’m just waiting to call to us so I can go down there.”

The phone rang Castiel answered it, “She says you come now.” He bit his lip, “Come back with lots of pictures.”

“I will sweet Cas.” Dean kissed him softly. 

Dean rushed one floor up and to the right, he was buzzed in. HE got back to Meg’s room and the nurses were holing her legs on the stirrups. They were going to start pushing and Dean went up by her head to coax her thru this. “Come on Meg we’ve been waiting for eight months for this angel.” Meg was sweating profusely and shaking as she bore down, the doctor had the babies head crowning when Meg fell back onto the mattress her eyes fluttered closed, “The doctor brought the baby into the world. Cassandra Margret she was there and rather than focusing on her Dean was up shaking Meg. “Dean I”m afraid she’s gone, she bled out delivering the girl. Her placenta ruptured. Go with the baby.”Dean was crying for one of his best friends. He was led out by one of the aides and they moved on to the nursery where the nurse bathed Cassie then got her in a diaper and a teeshirt and swaddled her.” 

Dean took hold of his daughter and buried his nose into the folds of skin she smelled sweet and talc. He was set in a rocker and given a little two punch bottle. “She was 6lbs 8oz and 19 inches long Mr. Winchester. And she’s nice and healthy.” One nursery nurse told him, “I’m sorry about Ms. Masters. She made sure all the papers were in order. You’re legal to carry her out tomorrow.”

Dean just shook his head, “Can,” his voice cracked, “Can you get a good picture of the two of us so I can take it downstairs to my boyfriend, who it also turns out he is her real father.” He kissed the baby’s forehead and quietly sang ‘carry on my wayward son’ to her.” When he was done holding her he told the nurse he’d be back he had to go see Castiel and he’s in bed 212B. The nurse wrote that down before Dean dashed out in tears. Running for Cas he slid into his room Where Michael was sitting on the edge of the bed at Castiel’s feet. 

“Michael,” Dean said coolly. “You need to go. Since your besties with Arthur Ketch, “Officer’s see this man out.”

They showed Michael out. Cas watched Dean’s face relax once Michael was gone, “Cas Meg is gone and our daughter is here 6lbs, 8oz 19 inches long. Her’s her first picture,” Dean got out his phone and pulled up the picture.”She has your eyes Cas but Meg’s hair. And she speaks her mind.” 

Cas stared at the picture, his chin starting to quiver. 

“Oh, Cas don’t cry she’s perfect.” She’s ours… we can get married and raise her.” 

“Marriage?” Cas looked white as a sheet. “I love you yes Dean but shouldn’t we talk about this more?”

“Then let’s talk. A place to live, check we have the basement apartment. Room enough for just the three of us. Food to survive, have our own beef cow. It goes to the butcher tomorrow. Like I said earlier today Lisa and Jess want to grow our own veggies. We have a milking cow as well. Chickens turkeys we have them, also we are getting two puppies they will be coming tomorrow. We have our own water pump, we use Gas and electricity.” He sat next to Cas and kissed him sweetly. “I have everything under control.” 

Cas returned the kiss gently. “Okay, I’ll marry you.” He grinned and nibbled Dean’s lower lip, worrying it between his death. As soon as they release me we’ll go to the courthouse and get a marriage certificate and then do a J.P. wedding.” He smiled I don’t want anything from Arthur’s house.”

He hadn’t even thought that part through but he spoke and Dean listened. Dean just watched him. This would be the change they would make. “I love you Cas, I always have. Ever since first grade.” Dean’s cheeks turned crimson. 

“And I love you to Dean.” Cas sighed softly. “I want to go to cooking school. I want to give our daughter everything.” He rests his head on Dean’s shoulder. Call me as soon as we can gather from the nursery. Dr. Collins mentioned early release for good behavior. She said maybe tomorrow afternoon.”

Dean smiled at him, the same for Cassandra Margaret and I thought we could call her Cassie.”

Cas clapped, “yes let’s call her Cassie. I love it, Dean.” He nipped at Dean.

Dean kissed him one final agonizing time. “I have to go finish a few things.” He waved just as Jess’s Uncle walked in along with getting his statement and everything else.”

Dean ran to Baby and slid inside heading out he went straight home, about thirty packages were sitting on the wrap-around porch all from amazon. IT must have been what was needed in the apartment. He got the packages down to the apartment, dragging them all inside the sky looked wet. He found the entire kitchen. The bathroom was in several boxes as well as diapers, wipes, baby soaps, and lotions all that trouble. He managed to get it all put-away and the boxes out in the recycling. He finished making the nursery perfect. “I need to iron Cas’s white buttondown, his favorite sunflower tie, clean boxers Wait now he needed to get him boxers a tee and a pair of sweat pants. He needed a Walmart run. He wrote down the list. 

Dean was on his way back to the house four hours later but he had groceries and clothing for Cas, he bought six more pillows got them ensconced in actual matching gingham checked yellow and blue checks.

Dean picked up the phone and dialed Cas’s room at about midnight. “Cas Now both my babies can come tomorrow. I’m borrowing Jess’s Prius to come and get you, get Cassie, and be home in time to meet the puppies.”

“I’m glad to be going home tomorrow. I can’t wait to meet Cassie. Captain Moore says that they will get the tests going on the things in the rape kit including saliva, ejaculation... It’s weird. Dean no one ever again will come between us.” 

Dean chuckled, “No one, indeed.” He sat down when Cas blurted out, “Will it hurt?”

Dean swallowed hard. “Not the way I do it. I’ll teach you how I do it but we’ve got two and a half months till those casts can come off. But I can show you anything you want to know or want to try.” 

“Thank you, Dean. I trust you completely.”

“Your welcome my friend. I’m gonna head to bed. But you need anything just call.” You’ll like our bedroom it’s cozy.” Dean hung up and climbed into bed. He tucked in and gave them all 100%. 

Castiel was going to read for a bit but his glasses were somewhere else. He turned on the TV, to watch TNT late at night. He could swear for a minute there that Ketch had found him. But he stopped and listened to Ketch. And then suddenly he was through the door and slapping the dog slobber out of Cas making him flinch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> Sex talk


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning at End of Chapter

Lets Call Her Cassie

Chapter 8

Arthur raged over Cas who was trembling and hiding his head. The cops her the sounds Cas was making, “And the raging Arthur just spat saliva everywhere. The cops cornered Arthur knocking him to the ground and cuffing him, the boys in blue called him in and headed straight to central booking. 

Cas was white as a ghost and his face was creased with fear. Jess ran in and grabbed the Haldol and jammed it into his arm. “Deep calm breaths in and out. In and out. There you go “Thanks Jess, “Want me to call Dean? Okay.” She dialed the apartment number and the phone on the wall woke Dean from a deep sleep he answered in a moment. “Dean it’s Jess. You need to get down here. Arthur is now in police custody but not before he was assaulted.” She handed the phone to Castiel. “Hi Dean. He was here and I don’t understand. Not at all.”

“Dean smiled at his poor vulnerable and confused bird. “It’s okay Cass its almost 4 am. She gave you Haldol it’s gonna help you sleep, Let me get a few more hours of sleep, I’ll bring you danish.” Cas perked at that, “And Cocoa,” Cas queried. “Yes and cocoa.” 

Cas hung up and went to sleep. 

<><><> Dean <><><>

Six AM Dean wandered into the hospital with a box of Danish from Pomplemouse Cafe. and two big java frappuccinos instead of cocoa. Cas was having a hard time waking up, “Hey, Castiel.” Dean called him several times. “Thank you for calling me this morning. Very good communication.” He sat down the java chip frapa whosiwhatsi. And opened the danish out and dean picked a cheese one.” 

Cas picked a cherry danish and sipped his coffee. “I moved the dog appointment until 8 pm. That will give us time to breathe between married and trying to get a good dinner.” Den was watching Cas. who still hadn’t made eye-contact with him. 

“Jess will get you discharged and down to the backseat of BabyJess followed them down to the courthouse, helped get Cas out of the car, and then carried Cassie in her car seat. As they went inside. They scored their license and ran for the JP to wed them, charlie had already been waiting for them. They were married all legal as they went down and headed to Kitsune Glenn for Cas’s favorite sushi. 

Cas ate his weight in sushi. Dean looked over at Castiel and winked at him. “Tonight is all about you after Cassie goes down to sleep.” The girls went up to the main house to have drinks and party with the rest of the house and guests. “Explore the apartment,” Dean told Cas as they started to move around He changed the baby and got her a little two-ounce bottle. And fed her before burping her as the nurse showed him how to do.

Cas smiled at his family and let them go to bed. So far no wails. She was swaddled and it was quiet, “She’s so quiet but sweet. In the morning I’m sure will be different.” Cas was nervous because he didn’t know what to expect. He finally made eye contact with Dean, he didn’t seem to be gearing up a lot for what he was curious about. 

Dean helped him get into bed and he splayed out next to Cas. He wanted Cas to discover what they were like. What he liked and Dean slid out of all his clothes except for his boxers.” And splayed out on the bed. “I will not touch you until you give me consent to.” 

Cas just touched him everywhere, tugged, scratched, nipped but explore he did. Cas tried to kiss him he wanted to be tasted from him, this man. “Touch me. Kiss me. Taste me, please!”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

Dean got him in the middle of the bed, leaned up to kiss him first. HE slowly leaned into his him, Dean’s pink tongue sought entrance and as it pushed past his lips he got the taste he was after. Castiel reminded him of snow and peppermint patties. “Oh, you taste so good Cas, such a treat.” 

Cas panted slowly as Dean ravished Cas’s lips and chin and mouth.

Dean slowly moved downward and kissed, and nipped his way down Cas’s happy trail. And nipped at his hip bones and slid down enough that he could give Cas head, he started to stroke his hard member as he undulated with need and desire.

Cas started to stiffen and grow and he started acting like he was doing wrong. He had to service Arthur and not allowed to be touched. “No Dean, no.” 

Dean disengaged immediately, it’s okay, and thank you for using your voice and he wiped back tears of frustration and he tilted Cas’s chin up may I kiss you?”

Cas nodded, “Yes you may kiss me, Dean.” Cas leaned in toward Dean’s lips as the guy stood towering over him. “Thank you, Cas.” “Your welcome Dean, they kissed for a full-on half an hour. Dean broke free and started putting on a flannel and his jeans Going out to meet the puppy guy 

Dean pulled out his wallet and paid the puppy guy for the last three pups. Then carried them inside and set them in the kennel to get acclimated, “Two girls and one boy, the girls are cousins and their boy from another ranch altogether.” the puppies were just playing and it was a real catastrophe. 

Cas was trying to go potty without killing himself. Cassie began to cry and Dean rushed to her side and put her on the changing table. Changing her quickly. He got her swaddled back up and brought her over to the couch. ‘Hey pumpkin, “I’m sorry your mommy had to go to heaven but she made sure you had two daddies.” 

Dean smiled as Cas looked her over, “She’s perfect.” Dean held her and rocked with her. “Hey, pudding it’s okay to fuss and squeal.” He smiled as he lay her on Cas’s chest and he pats her and she let out a second huge belch. “Oops burp for longer our first lesson of the day.” “She lay to rest her head on his shoulder over his heart and it soothed her back to sleep.”

The first weeks passed quickly with a lack of sleep and new firsts. Come the day to get Cas’s casts off they all celebrated, “Yeah no more big bulky crap tactics. They had a great time the same day the casts came off Cas’s new hives came on a big semi. “Dean! Dean, you got me six, I told you three would have sufficed.” Cas was shouted over the noise “I got my place for them we can put them up tomorrow.” He was walking with two canes until he gets his legs answering better muscle control.”

But whatever one dad was doing the other cleaned up nicely. Behind them, Cas started to chuckle. “She’s three months old she mastered rolling over and now she’s trying to sit up.” Dean came around the recorder video camera was always around recorder the family antics. “I’m gonna ask bobby to babysit and you and I are going on a staycation in Sioux city.” Cas nodded Dean had big plans for their staycation. It involved rope and Cas they’d been trying on Friday night to try and get their sex lives together again. 

“That was Bobby on the phone he’s half an hour away and just be sure we got everything packed in Baby.” 

“We do.”

Half an hour later Bobby was there with his favorite Uncle and Aunt Ellen always was a gift of cooking.” 

“You guys have fun getting in and out of the furniture it is so comfy it eats our guests,” Dean smirked as Cas and Dean were on their way out of town.

Cas stayed silent through most of the drive up and checking into the hotel is interesting. Enough but once they got through the bureaucracy. “Hey, Dean watcha thinking about?”

“That I might get to see you naked again.” Dean snorted and looked at Cas. “You’re going to fuck me tonight. And, I’m going to enjoy it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> Sexual hinting at


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings at end of the chapter

Let’s Call Her Cassie

Chapter 9

Dean and Cas had gone to Sioux Falls to stay in nice rental cabins. They parked in front of the cabin and unpacked their stuff into the cabin. They had even stopped by a super Walmart and picked up groceries and they unloaded them and all the booze and beer they thought they can handle. They stood in the kitchen and looked around, there was a living room with a couch and a few chairs but it was the bed that held Dean’s attention just as he remembered the built-in queen-sized bed. They unpacked and stored all their stuff. Once the luggage was stowed Cas started into making lunch a Frito pie...so good and so spicy.

Dean had stripped down to his boxers. And folded his clothes up and set them away to keep clean. Cas came around the corner and almost bumped into him, “Careful Cas.” The windows were all covered but he was going to keep them that way for Cas to feel secure. “Cas this is a neutral ground I’m hoping we can get together with no blockades to cross.”

Cas watched Dean carefully as he tried to speak. “I’ll try it,” Cas admitted to him he began to strip down to his new briefs. He put his clothes away as well. Then turned back toward the bed and he climbed up on it and sat ankles crossed upon his thighs. “Let’s eat our Frito pies,” Cas said. We’re gonna do this. I know you weren’t setting out to hurt me but I married you and I need to trust you, it’s been three months.” Cas pulled out the dish and served them each up nice fatty cans of goodness. They devoured the whole pie, “Very good Cas.” thank you, “I tell you what you pick a culinary school you want to train at and I will pay for all your classes and equipment you need to work there. I will buy you an SUV so you have a reliable car. “I trust that you well know that you’ve wanted this for a very long time. I think it’s a fair trade.” Dean held out his hand to give a firm shake.

The washed the bowl clean and then Cas climbed back up onto the mattress and He sat there in Nadu. “Tonight I give myself to you to devour me whole if you so choose.” Cas smiled at Dean as he began the habit, “You always make sure that I am okay with a scene in a house of debauchery. I want to do this.”Cas said to Dean as Dean ran a feather over Cas’s back. 

Cas watched as he stood stock-still. He felt The velvet bag came out and then he, pulled out the velvet bag that went over his eyes to deprive him of his sight. “Oh! Mistress, I am a performer for this witch-con. I belong to Castiel Morningstar.” Dean was starting to itch as Castiel was completely stripped of all this if they would have paid as he went ng are my eyes nothing else will ever help me as well as you are.”

“Okay, Dean you have bought me we are arriving at your tent in the canyon.” It was a scene that caught both their attention. “The people that got off with us but there they had come upon a kingdom with no night time cheer,” Let me get through each lock. “She looked at the stragglers,” “Well come on, this way. He tied her up and sat down beside her and kept him busy for decades.” 

They stood on the ocean view park over watching to sea as the poor children starved.” what that wouldn’t.” do on the right sports. She continued after the quirk. I’m gonna don’t hurt them. The table was up and on and we start taking glasses. Castiel was the pale pink. They planned parades got people to get together. “I don’t mine from game to game. I’m a sporting failure.” 

“We are going to part ways this summer and they left to go back to their cabins. Cas grabbed Dean saw the groceries have been running around and she seemed to just be having earth gazebos Finally They said goodnight Let’s just go and dance in our cabin and not consort with me.”

Dean stood there while the bus went from the cabin’s main office to go to the lake and back. Cas leaned into Dean, “I want you to make love to mev. This has been too much I like when you touch me.” 

“The office manager to the cabins stood there watching the people go by at a steady pace.”

As soon as they exploded off the bus they ran for their lives into the cabin and the groceries. “Good job dad. Great job, goodnight everyone.” Dean shook back out of the offending cloth and he was serious this time if he panicked he realized, he asked me too much.” no more going out and hovering with the party scene. 

Cas had stripped out of his clothing and tossed it too. “He allowed Dean to kiss him then pushed him anyway. “Dean as long as they don’t try to get at the car or into the Dean was babbling to everyone but they ignored him, “How about you keep tabs on your children.”

Dean smiled “Castiel you’re the boss now.” “You fix this I want to be abused in good.”

Cas begin to talk and the drunken words began showing the moment she stepped out onto the Patio and sitting by friends.”

Cas saw the kids coming and going around and around, “Dean it’s time to go.” He waved his husband over and they shared a big kiss and hug circle. 

Dean scooped up Cas and carried him to the cabin and shut and locked the door. HE walked around to the built-in bed. “Come here Cas.” These later alligators, bumping into people. “They are too much. He leaned into the door as everything hurt. Castiel climbed up on the bed and made room for Dean. He was thinking of friends who hung out just hanging on the signs.” Cas continued to take clothes stores exactly for those the ones that the foodbank helped me as well. They had a car and someway someone’s secrets to burn a fire.” 

“Food is in it because they are cold. Makes sense the Lady collapses we are the storm here. “I am responsible for me and him.” She Finished opening the fire to burn anything. My father seeks me a husband. I just wanted to say, thank you for sharing this evening with us. The night trigged in’s and out’s. At some point, Dean had curled up and fallen asleep on the mattress for the bed. Cas bid good night to all, relocked the door before he got up in the bed. And started pressing Cas’s own body to feel the rock hard abs and six-pack. And he began to sit on dean’s lap, Cas drew the moans from his husband when he bottomed out on Cas’s own grinding hips.r 

“Oh, heaven above!” Dean declared as he was fighting to come against his own best thoughts. “Dean my love?” Dean looked up at him, “Yes my king.” Dean rolled to the side as he grabbed his own cock. “Cas topped me tonight. He felt guilty of joining the men at the forest party. Knowing full-well that always finds us a place to sell crystals. 

Dean was wearing shorts and a white wife-beater tank top. He had ankle socks and his new walking shoes. And he got the green chili going it would simmer all day. He had brought a cup of coffee from the desk clerk and settled in with a newspaper and was just reading up in local lore. Cas I want to make love you tonight. “At my pace.” 

“I will happily be made love too,” Cas addedI’ll be scrubbed lotioned and prep, And they didn’t shimmy away and letting his husband go on a frustrating walk. 

Dean kissed him softly, as they could never leave the impala, Dean went out and set inside it as he watched Cas in the living room. This was their last night in the forest town. 

<><><>Dean and Cas’s Rendezvu <><><>

Cas was doing the dinner dishes. When he was done and everyone was spotless and fed DidDean start to get up following Cas’s movements under lust ladened eyelashes spread across his cheek. Dean’s voice stuck in his throat as he enveloped Cas’s torso in a big bear hug. 

Dean backed him against the door crushing the smaller man in a deep, emotion caused him to moan deeply his hardon crushed between their hips. “I want you. I need you.” Dean told Cas his lips at his ear before going into the need to master more toys and moves eager in the melding of two hero’s.” Cas moaned out as Dean hit his knees and depantsed himself. Dean was full of bad news as Dean swallowed Cas’s length bobbing at up and down as he got nice and wet as Dean stroked what part he couldn’t deepthroat wiggled under Deans ministrations, Cas locked his eyes with Dean’s, “I want you inside me, my husband,” I prepped just like I said throughout the day. 

Cas was a mess but he was ready and nearly completely hard just from deep gestures. Dean Cas passed him the pina colada lube. A few more minutes of sticky wet foreplay and Dean brought himself to Cas’s tiny quick ministrations caused Cas to jump taking the last 4 inches that he could find himself showing off for the group. Cas leaned back against Dean as he began to fuck Cas in earnest. Cas was sweaty and slippery from the lube. 

Dean continued to slow down, going dangerously slow. Cas clung to everything he could, while he started to thrust back against Dean. “You gonna come for me Cas?” Cas nodded as he suddenly stilled as fireworks exploded in his mind as Dean brought him to a culmination  
Dean kissed Cas’s messy hair and, “Your welcome.”


	10. Epilogue

The two men raised their little girl to be respectful and kind. When they got back to Topeka everyone welcomed them back. Dean continued to write software and bringing in the bucks. They all lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think? My first spn fanfiction.


End file.
